doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Masterminds
The Masterminds is the first episode of the first series of Eighth Doctor: Last Adventures. It is set sometime after the Dark Eyes audio dramas, but before Night of The Doctor. Plot Sometime in the year 2562, an old man is in a laboratory, experimenting with warp technology. Because they live long life spans in the future, the old man has been working on it for three hundred years. Medals and awards are seen in his laboratory, that say his name is Quentin Lowe, and that he has degrees in astrophysics, engineering, mathematics, and Quantum mechanics. A metal gateway has been built in Quentin's lab, and it generates lightning. A rift opens in time, and Quentin gets into the cockpit of a small spacecraft he invented, and presses controls, launching into the time rift. Quentin blasts through the time vortex, and sees various images from different time periods. He sees stars form, planets explode, and planets form. He accelerates the speed of the craft, going as fast as he can in time. His space craft launches through the vortex, catching on fire, and the controls in his space craft generat electricity, shocking the old man. Something is not right. The craft blasts off and exits the vortex, landing in another dimension, with nothing inside it, just white nothingness. Quentin is blasted out of the cockpit, and wounded. He falls endlessly into the void of nothingness, until, he is frozen, stopped. Men in cloaks, all identical, all the same, with brown eyes and slicked back black hair, surround him. They are wearing black robes. The men in cloaks tell Quentin that he is impressive to come this far, and that he is worthy of becoming one of them. Quentin asks who they are, and they say they are the Cult of Gemini. Quentin also asks the cult how he can escape, and where he is, but they just tell him he is in their realm, and that he shouldn't want to escape. The Cult of Gemini tell Quentin that he has amazing intellect and that he should use it for a cause much greater. Quentin is shown a mirror. He looks into the mirror, and his reflection begins changing. He changes into a man in a black cloak, with slicked back black hair, and brown eyes. He is exactly identical to everyone in the Cult of Gemini, and has become one of them. Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, The Doctor is pacing around in the console room. He is wearing a navy blue jacket, with blue jeans, and a brown satchel, over his jacket (same clothes he wore in the Dark Eyes audio). He also has short hair, and is wearing brown leather shoes. The Doctor asks himself where he should go, then suddenly, he gets an idea. He presses controls on the TARDIS to say "2562", and enters the location "Earth Beta Five". Then he pulls down levers, and the TARDIS begins moving through the time vortex. It makes its usual materializing sound, and materializes in an alley, in the middle of two large, metallic skyscrapers. The Doctor leaves the TARDIS, and looks outside. He sees a fantastic city, full of metallic buildings. There is a town square in the large, futuristic metropolis, which has a large tower, that overlooks the whole city. There are people walking around in Earth Beta Five, many of them human, and some of them from alien races. The Doctor notices a blue skinned man with red dots on him, walking around, wearing a green robe. All the cars in the city are electric powered, and have no tires, instead, they hover. They are electric hovercars. The Doctor steps out of the alley and walks on the sidewalks, by a mall outlet. The marketplace of Earth Beta Five is vast, with many places to shop from. The marketplaces signs are written in an alien language though, and there are odd symbols all over the city. Earth Beta Five is a human colony, in the far future, but is diverse, also inhabited by many other species. One of the presidents of Earth Beta Five was a Shalmoxxian, a species of tentacled humanoids, who have only a single eye. The Doctor goes into a store in the outlet, to shop. He sees they have jelly babies, so he puts them on the counter, and gives a two headed reptilian creature some money to pay for them. The two headed reptilian creature was a Yarghoon. The Yarghoon greets by sniffing, and The Doctor politely sniffs back. After buying the jelly babies, The Doctor walks out into the streets, walking along, and eating his jelly babies. Suddenly, he notices a poster on a brick wall. The poster says "Quentin Lowe: Missing", and shows a photograph of a wrinkled old man with parted white hair and bushy eyebrows, with blue eyes. He overhears two humans, a man and a woman, talking about Quentin Lowe. TBA Characters * Eighth Doctor: The Doctor is travelling solo in his TARDIS, after the events of Dark Eyes. Like in Dark Eyes, he has short hair, wears a blue leather jacket, and has a wooden sonic screwdriver. Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Imperial Wyrm Category:Doctor Who Fanon Category:Eighth Doctor: Last Adventures Episodes